Smithing
'''Smithing '''is a skill in RuneScape closely related to the Mining skill. The skill consists of smelting actual ores into bars, and then smithing those bars into usable items, such as weapons and armour. Though smithing is not as popular as some other skills, it can become profitable at higher levels (usually once is a high enough level to smith Runeite items). At lower levels, however, the player will usually take a financial loss unless the gather the raw materials themselves. Smelting Smelting consists of turning raw materials, such as ores and coal, into usable bars. The following table lists the different bars that can be smelted, plus the levels and materials required to do so. Notes on smelting *Blurite can only be used to make crossbow limbs and bolts *Iron has only a 50% chance of being smelted into a bar, however the percentage goes up with higher smithing levels. A player will always get an iron bar while wearing a Ring of Forging, which has 140 uses before it dissolves *Gold and silver are both used in the Crafting skill Smithing Smithing is the actual process of turning bars into usable items. Most bars can be turned into the same items; however there are exceptions, which are listed below the following table. Notes on smithing *Each metal requires a different level for each item; check the in-game guide for specific levels *Bronze can also be used to make bronze wire *Blurite can only be used to make crossbow limbs and bolts *Iron can also be used to make iron spits and oil lantern frames *Steel can also be used to make cannonballs and bullseye lantern frames *Mithril can also be used to make grapple tips *Adamant and rune cannot be used to produce anything not listed in the above chart Anvil and furnace locations RuneScape has many anvils and furnaces scattered about. The following list is by no means exhaustive, and does not include all. The most popular and conveinent are listed, however. Anvils *Two anvils are located in Varrock. There is one on the east side of town, located in Horvik's Armour Shop. There is also one located immediately south of the Varrock west bank. This is perhaps the most conveinent location due to its closeness to a bank *There is an anvil in Doric's house north of Falador, usable after completing Doric's Quest *There is one in Seer's Village *There is one in West Ardougne *Port Khazard has an anvil Furnaces *The furnace in Al Kharid is the most popular, being easily accessible and cloes to a bank *There is a furnace in Port Phasmatys that is even closer to a bank than in Al Kharid. However, getting there is time consuming and requires completion of Prist in Peril. Also, it costs two Ecto-tokens to enter for those who have not completed Ghosts Ahoy *The furnace in Lumbridge is popular for beginners *There is a furnace in Falador *There is a furnace in East Ardougne *There is a furnace in Shilo Village